Emily McSteel
Princess Emily McSteel is the daughter of King George II, or King George Augustus, or just John Breasly. Emily McSteel is one of John's most trusted, and loyal friends. King George says she is "His favorite daughter." Emily is currently in British Eitc Military, also officer in guild. She is 10 years old. She was born in 1734. She is often with Lord Johnny Coaleaston, or King John Breasly. ( And many others ) NOTE #1 : Emily / Amelia can have a huge temper. So please take care. NOTE #2 : Beware of having cookies or anything around Emily / Amelia. Here is a list of her lvls; *Notoriety ~ 50 *Cannon ~ 30 *Sailing ~ 30 *Sword ~ 30 *Shooting ~ 30 *Doll ~ 30 *Dagger ~ 30 *Grenade ~ 30 *Staff ~ 30 *Potions ~ 20 *Fishing ~ 20 Emily usually only plays on her main pirate Emily McSteel. But she does have another pirate named Amelia that is Notoriety 15. And another named Amelia level 50. ( NOTE : Amelia is mostly on and Emily has become more inactive ) PEOPLE I WANNA SAY SOMETHING ABOUT : King John Breasly. Great father. Doesn't come so often on, but I don't care. You are great. Long live Great Britain! Long live the king! Lord Johnny Coaleaston. First time we saw each other we didn't care much, then you became Head of Security of the Royal Family. You became known to me, I became known to you. You began liking me. I felt the same slightely sometime after. You asked me out. I said yes. We began dating, ( if you could call it that ). Currently, we're with each other. You have " Died" sometimes too. xD You are the greatest a girl could have. ( Well, for me ) We're now married. :D ( Kes ) :D Grace. Grace. I've known you for..... Um.. I don't know, but anyways... You and me are like sisters. xD We WAS though, until we've got angry on each other. But to come to today, we're still good friends. ( I hope :P ) WEAPONS SHE WANTS. ( Most are Cursed Blades ) Admiral's Cutlass, The Dark Mutineer ( Cursed ), Treachery's End ( Cursed ), Tyrant Blade ( Cursed ), Behemoth Blade, ( Legendary Cursed ) and Barracuda Blade. Titles Aka : Amelia Augustus or Amelia Sophia Eleanor. Princess of Great Britain and The British Empire Lord Admiral of the british Royal Navy Former leader of the guild Emily the Great Princess of Hannover Second in line for the throne Member of The High Court Of England Member of The Royal Family of both England and Italy Princess of Cookie land. ( Claimed by myself ) :D In charge of the 100 Royal Cookie Jars Her signature if she ever decides to join the Wiki Profile Card and over pictures Family Father - King George II Husband - Johnny Coaleaston Grandfather - King George I Great Grandpa - Unknown Great Grandmother - Unknown Great Grandfather-in-law - Unknown Cousin - ? Uncle - Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers Cousin - Jack Swordmenace Cousin - Grace Goldtimbers Brothers - Prince Leonardo Yellowwrecker Goldtimbers III Sisters - None? Son/s - ? FAVORITE WEAPONS : Lost Sword of El Patron, Black Shark Blade, War Scattergun, Skullbone repeater. Captain's Cutlass, Seven Seas Cutlass and Bush Master Pistol. FAVORITE WEAPONS IN : PvP General's Broadsword ( Broardsword. ) Skullbone Repeater ( Repeater ) TRIVIA ( More coming ) Emily / Amelia do not have any rank, but still take part in battles or training. ( Mostly because to fight for England ) :D Emily / Amelia has over 20 different outfits. Amelia defeated Edward Lohand two times in a row, in Beckett's Quarry. I've made at least 10 different characters. XD ( Most end up being deleted after level 14 ) At the age of 10, Emily / Amelia is married, married to Lord Johnny Coaleaston. Emily Mcsteel and Amelia is in the guild British Black Guard. Emily has 27 famed ( Amelia has 12 famed ). Both has a legendary cutlass, Lost sword of El Patron. Emily has caught Glittering Girl and Speedy Lou. Emily / Amelia has the Mutineers Charm from QAR, ( Queen Anne's revenge ) FRIEND LIST. ( Not in alphabetical, also randomly ) People I want on friend list : I don't know yet lol MALE John Breasly - Level 43 ( And two other more ) Johnny Goldtimbers - Level 50 Johnny Coaleaston - Level 49 Samuel Redbeard - Level 50 ( Samuel Harrington ) Benjamin Macmorgan - Level 31 Basil Badhayes Level 46 Captain Ryan - Level 45 Captain Leon - Level 43 ( Is terminated ) Cad Bane - 44 Edgar Wildrat - Level 50 Jason Yelloweagle - Level 14 Jack Bluehawk - Level 50 Lord Jeremiah Garland - Level 45 Maxamillion - Level 50 Matthew Blastshot - Level 22 Matthew Darkskull - 50 Marc Cannonshot - 50 Henry - Level 28 Stephen - Level 36 FEMALE Elizabeth Darkhawk - Level 24 Carly - 13 Emily - Level 49 Rose - Level 19 Maria Badsilver - Level 14 Kelly - Level 21 Angel - Level 33 Angel Goldslipper - Level 24 Angel Coaleston - Level 8 ( Johnny Coaleaston's second character ) Maggie Wildrage - Level 50 Grace - Level 26 Samantha Goldshot - Level 38 Madster - Level 50 Achievements Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC Category:POTCO